FwPCSS35
is the 35th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 131st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Softball finals are about to begin, including the last game for Saki's older teammate, Izumida. Summary While everyone is concerned over how hard their long-time champion opponents may be, they agree to try and do their best. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Kintoleski is training. Goyan comes to scold him, but he's not listening, causing Goyan to trick him by starting to count from one. Kintoleski falls for it, causing Goyan to say that while he is doing his best training, it means nothing since he always loses. Kintoleski agreed with this and agrees that without winning, effort goes to waste. The next day the game begins. Saki's team has been losing since they started, but their teacher encourages them not to give up - because losing by a single point means nothing. She reminds Saki of the previous year and the semi-finals when they lost. ] As this is going on, Kintoleski came to watch the match too and mentions how poorly they are doing. The other team scores a point due to Izumida's error and this causes her to express frustration; but she decides to turn it into power, deciding that with it she can overcome any hardship. Saki understands her words and for the rest of the game, neither side gives up and soon only one batter remains. If they can score two points, they can win. Izumida steps up to bat and hits the ball, scoring a point and leaving it to Saki. She is able to successfully hit the ball and starts running - but the other team catches it, causing them to lose the last game Izumida can play in. Saki is disappointed by this, but Izumida claims she is happy because before they only made the semi-finals, and now they actually came in second place. They gave all of their hearts to play this time, and she is sure the very next year they will win and decides to leave the team by choosing Saki as her replacement. Saki expresses frustration later on in the day and sits by herself until Mai joins her. Mai reminds Saki that winning isn't everything, and while Saki knows this, she still feels terrible over letting her older teammates down. She begins to cry when Kintoleski appears. He apologizes for spying on them during their moment of weakness but tells her that people either win or lose. He also mentions how angry he was after hearing them say that "giving your best is more important than winning", then he summons an Uzaina from the stadium lights. Angrily, Saki refutes his words by telling him that he can say whatever he wants about her - but she won't forgive him for insulting her team or her older friends. They transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret then prepare to fight him. They lose against the Uzaina at first, until Bloom compares this to what Izumida said earlier. The only thing important is to bring the teams hearts together. Kintoleski begins to attack again and claims the words to be useless. He attempts to stop the girls as they defeat the Uzaina, then admits to his lose before leaving. Saki makes her way to the bus as everyone prepares to head home. Saki promises they will win next years championship and decides that instead of taking the bus they should run to school. The girls argue that it is too far, but they are encouraged by Izumida to go for it anyway, and together the team runs to school. Moop, who stayed in Mai's bag asks why everyone is so happy and smiling now, but Mai is unable to answer, instead, she just smiles along with them. Major Events *Yuunagi Middle participates in the finals of the area softball tournament, but lose in the final match. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo Trivia *In this episode, you can see some people of the audience with the Verone Academy uniform from the two previous seasons. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star